


Into the Ocean (End it All)

by swimgood



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotp, F/F, Feels, I am not sorry, Minor Violence, One Shot, i might be sorry, it will make you sad, post 3x12, this might hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimgood/pseuds/swimgood
Summary: Five months. Five months since Nicole last saw Waverly. Five months since she was taken by force into the Garden.Five months that Nicole has been holding a grudge against Wynonna. And she has not let up.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Into the Ocean (End it All)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals! This is my first fic, so please be gentle.
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song "The Worry List," by Blue October. The title, also a Blue October song. Not apologizing.
> 
> Shoutout to my Earper friends. You guys are my life.

Five months. Five months since Nicole last saw Waverly. Five months since she was taken by force into the Garden.

Five months that Nicole has been holding a grudge against Wynonna. And she has not let up.

-

Wynonna sat at the kitchen table inside the Homestead. Peacemaker laid across it, her deft and calloused fingers slowly ghosting the blade. This was the first time in over a year, almost two, that she had been separated from her baby sister. The pain she felt from this realization weighed on her brain heavily, seemingly increasing its weight as each day passed. It was almost as if time no longer existed--days went by with no trace of an answer for getting Waverly and Doc out of the Garden. It didn’t help that Nicole blamed her. She tried to apologize and reason with the redhead, but it never stopped the tears from falling or the deafening screams. Wynonna rarely left the house anymore, her only reason to get another handle of whiskey when she ran out, or an occasional doughnut.

The sound of a car door slamming shut pulled Wynonna from her thoughts. Typically, she would grab Peacemaker, ready to defend the Homestead and her baby sister from any outside threat, like she did when she was twelve years old. Wynonna was not the same anymore. She didn’t care who came and who went, because no one smiled as bright or lit up a room like Waverly Earp. 

Life without Waverly seemed pointless.

The front door flew open and slammed into the wall. Wynonna knew who had just walked into the Homestead--one, because only one other person (besides Waverly) had a key, and two, nobody except Nicole Haught had such a temper.

“Jesus, easy on the door, Haught,” Wynonna remarked, barely acknowledging the fiery presence now in her home. 

“You’re the last person I take orders from, Earp,” Nicole snapped. She continued walking through the kitchen until she made her way to the staircase leading upstairs. She was in civilian clothes, which confused Wynonna, and she had a backpack slung around her left shoulder. At this, Wynonna shot up from the table and followed her down the hallway.

“Where the hell are you going?” Wynonna demanded. Nicole kept trudging up the stairs, her heavy feet sounding off after each step she took. Wynonna kept in pursuit of her sister’s girlfriend. This wasn’t the first time she’s been ignored by the redhead. 

Nicole turned the corner into Waverly’s bedroom. It remained untouched, just how she left it the day she entered the Garden. The only difference was dust blanketed the furniture. Nicole ripped open the dresser drawers and began shoving her clothes, ones she’s left from countless nights sleeping over at the Homestead, into her backpack.

Wynonna, hot on her heels, rushed into the bedroom. “Nicole, what the hell are you doing?” Wynonna pressed on. Nicole continued rummaging through the drawers, shoving random shirts and hoodies into her bag. She hesitated when she came across Waverly’s Shorty’s shirt. The shirt Nicole first saw Waverly in. The shirt she helped pull off Waverly’s slender arms. 

Wynonna stepped closer to Nicole, realizing what she stumbled across. “Nicole, please tell me what’s going on,” Wynonna insisted, worried about Nicole’s intentions. Nicole took one more long glance at the shirt before shoving it in her bag. She stood up and began looking for more items she could take from the vanity dresser. On the second shelf, sat a photo of her and Waverly in a frame. Nicole picked it up and brushed off the dust with her slender fingers. She remembered, they were so happy that day. She shook her head and went to turn around when she bumped into Wynonna.

“Back the hell off, Wynonna. I don’t want to talk to you,” Nicole hissed. Wynonna took a few steps to the side and let Nicole walk to the end of the bed. She placed the backpack down on the bed and brought the frame back into view. A single tear dribbled down her cheek, until it dropped onto the glass of the photo. Nicole angrily brushed away the tear stain on her cheek and placed the frame delicately in the backpack and zipped it up.

As she went to exit the room, Wynonna stepped in front of her. Nicole’s glare was piercing, but Wynonna didn’t care. Wynonna straightened her shoulders, trying to seem bigger in front of the towering woman. “Listen Haught, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, and you can be mad at me and never forgive me or whatever, but what you’re not gonna do is walk into my home, into my sister’s bedroom, and rummage through her shit,” Wynonna grew angrier as she confronted the redhead. She continued on, “I don’t know what you have planned or where you’re going, but you’re not going to be reckless and take her shit like it’s yours to keep.” Nicole inched closer to Wynonna, encroaching her personal space. “For the record, these are my clothes. You’d know that if you weren’t constantly drunk or off with Doc somewhere,” she snarled. 

At this, Wynonna’s eyes glossed over. How could she say that? How could she practically say she never paid any mind to what goes on around the Homestead? Did Waverly feel this way?

Wynonna was snapped from her thoughts when she felt herself stumbling backwards into the wall. Nicole had shoved her, and was already on her way down the stairs. Wynonna regained focus and ran out of the room and down the stairs after Nicole.

-

Wynonna was suddenly flying down the main road in her Ford F-150. The truck had been through so much--gunshots, driving through a barn door, rolling down a ditch-- she was surprised it could keep up with Nicole’s police cruiser. 

After Nicole slammed the door of the Homestead, Wynonna grabbed Peacemaker and her keys and ran out the door after Nicole. She had no idea where she was going, but she was going to follow her. Wynonna cared about Nicole, as much as she didn’t want to admit it. 

It wasn’t until Wynonna passed the bus station that she noticed the police cruiser in the parking lot. Wynonna slammed on her brakes, and when the road was clear, made a U-turn and drove back towards the bus station. She pulled into a parking spot in the back of the lot as best as she could, and ran into the station.

She found Nicole near the ticket booth, seeming to just have purchased her ticket. Wynonna barreled towards the redhead and pulled onto the taller woman’s shoulder until she turned around to face her. Nicole looked horrible. She had obviously been crying. Her eyes were brown saucers and blood shot, and it appeared as if she hadn’t slept in weeks. This was the first time Wynonna paid enough mind to look Nicole dead in the eyes. To really look at her.

“Nicole, where are you going?” Wynonna pleaded. She was tired of the games. Nicole tore her eyes from Wynonna’s gaze, unable to face the person who allowed the love of her life to slip into the Garden. Nicole wasn’t able to give Waverly an answer the day she asked _that_ question. Now, Nicole has to live her life knowing that she could have had it all. Waverly. 

Still looking at the ground, Nicole quietly mumbled, “I’m going home.” Hearing this, Wynonna was dumbfounded. Nicole turned to move out the door towards the waiting area. 

Wynonna’s mind was a mess. Home? Where is home?

Before she knew it, Nicole was outside. The wind was howling, as it was late autumn now. Wynonna refocused and realized Nicole wasn’t standing in front of her anymore. Wynonna bounded after her, again. 

When she approached Nicole, Wynonna reached for her arm. Nicole jerked her arm back, now unfamiliar by the touch of another after all these months. Wynonna reached for her arm again, this time grabbing onto her forearm. She started carefully, fearful of the answer that awaited her. “Where is home, Nicole?” Wynonna stammered. Nicole continued to look anywhere but at Wynonna. She pressed on, “Nicole, please look at me.” Wynonna moved her hand down Nicole’s forearm to her hand. She held Nicole’s palm and rubbed her thumb over the top of Nicole’s hand. At this motion, Nicole finally met Wynonna’s gaze. With tears in her eyes, Nicole whispered, “Houston.”

With this new information, Wynonna tried to process how Nicole was about to leave. Leave Purgatory. Leave the Ghost River Triangle. Hell, be over 2,000 miles away. Worst of all, Wynonna couldn’t understand how Nicole could leave her. 

“But Purgatory is home,” Wynonna quavered. Nicole let the tears finally fall. She squeezed Wynonna’s hand, acknowledging her touch. “But- but I…” Nicole whimpered, “Waverly is home, and- and she’s not here.” 

Wynonna’s eyes grew misty. She sniffled, “Nicole, you have a home here, in Purgatory.” 

“Not anymore,” Nicole croaked.

Nicole moved to turn towards the approaching bus. She forgot that Wynonna was still holding onto her hand, and when her body didn’t move toward the bus like she wanted to, Nicole was forced to face Wynonna. Nicole was becoming frustrated with Wynonna. Why couldn’t she just let her go?

“Wynonna, you’ve gotta let go,” Nicole sighed. Wynonna tightened her grip on Nicole’s hand. “Not happening,” she retorted. Wynonna was disappointed in the way Nicole was reacting to losing Waverly. She had lost all hope. “Please, Nicole. Don’t do this. Don’t be like me. I left when things got tough, and it broke Waverly. What’s gonna happen when we get her back and you’re not here?” Wynonna suggested.

Nicole froze. She knew how badly Wynonna hurt Waverly. And Nicole had never been one to shy away from things. She wasn’t a quitter and she certainly never ran.

At this point, Nicole was still looking at the ground, albeit spaced out. “Please don’t leave, Nicole. Waverly needs you. Hell,” Wynonna began to chuckle, “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but, I need you.” Nicole finally looked up at Wynonna. Her blue eyes looking back at her like an ocean. Nicole was drowning, but maybe Wynonna could save her.  


“Nicole, I need you.” Wynonna could barely finish uttering the overly-mushy words before Nicole pulled her into a suffocating hug. Sobs wracked her body as she held onto Wynonna for dear life. Wynonna reluctantly wrapped her arms around Nicole, realizing she was unfamiliar with human touch, too. 

Nicole missed this. Human touch. The feeling of another human grounding her. She felt so remorseful. The way she’d been acting and treating Wynonna was unfair. Wynonna was hurting, too.

Nicole pulled back and sniffled loudly. “Earp,” she spoke softly. “Haught, are you gonna help me get our girl back, or what?” Wynonna smiled. 

Nicole let out one last sigh and sniffle, cracked a small smile, and nodded. The pair turned to walk back to the parking lot. “We do make a pretty good team,” Nicole admitted.

Wynonna shoved Nicole on the arm and laughed. 

“Yeah, when your head isn’t up your ass, Deputy Dipshit.” Wynonna grinned.

“Hey! It’s Sheriff now, you asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for Season 4?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you have feelings, a Kudos if you're feeling kind, or nothing at all if that's your jam.
> 
> xx


End file.
